


Worthy of my love, and everything else.

by Theglittryarow



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Angst, Apologies, Bottom Magnus Bane, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, Happy ending hopefully, Heats, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Omega Magnus Bane, Panic Attacks, Sickness, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, alec hated magnus at first, alec isn't a cruel person, crying and alot of crying, eventual love, fated mates, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theglittryarow/pseuds/Theglittryarow
Summary: In a world ruled by Alphas. Life isn't too confortable for others but with the progress of the wold things change to a better way. Omega aren't disrespected like before and yet not completely fair.Magnus have lived with the royalty for most of his childhood yet when it's time for Magnus to leave he was hurt by Alec the newly presented Alpha who crashed his heart deeply and now after six years Magnus is going to live there again.What will happen in there journey ? Let's find out.





	1. The Lightwoods.

**Author's Note:**

> This my new story, I will not despoint like I previously did I promise.  
> Thank you for reading my dears.  
> Also please respect the author and his job he only writes what's in his mind and doesn't force anyone to read because writing have never been with strict rules it's only art after all.   
> Enjoy <3

Magnus bane fell in love when he was 18 years old, he never imagined that happening but life has a way in surprising.  
Magnus fell in love with the last person he ever expected.. but Alexander lightwood has always been his alpha and deep down he knew it.

****

"Magnus come down here the carriage is waiting! " Asmdeous yelled.

" No Papa I don't want to go there !! don't you undrestand !? they don't remember me and they are royalty we are not kids anymore they will hate me !!! " Magnus yelled back.

He was frustrated and angry and deep down hurt.   
His father decided to travel to london and it my take him 2 or 3 years to come back and he trusted the Lightwoods to take care fo his son 'because an omega shall not stay alone in the absence of his alpha' as they all said.

The lightwoods are the rulers of "Idrsi kingdom" and they are very strong and powrful yet genoureous and kind.

You may ask your self, how did the Banes befriend the Lightwoods? 

Well, Asmedous was a general in the army of Idris and the bestfriend of the king Robert Lightwood. He lived in the castl for as long as he could remember and his son was born there two and after he retired he left to forget the wars and his tyring life and chose a close town to rise his son and enjoy the nature. 

And that's also how magnus knew the lightwoods, he was 12 back then. he was friends with there kids Izzy who was 12 back then, jace who was 13 and .. Alexander who was 14 . 

They were too close to each others and although he was shy and sad because of his mothers death they all seemed to protect, care and love him especially Alec who always treated him in a speacial and lovely way and that's all changed when Alexander the oldest of them all presented as an Alpha.

He started to slowly drift away from them and started to act like an adult and finally he satrted to see magnus as a stranger not a friend and they may be kids but what Alec told him when they last seen each other was one of worst moments is his life... 

And now after 6 years he was supposed to start living with them again? What if they hated him because he is and omega ? what if they abused him because they are royalty ? What if--

His thoughts were cut as his father brusted into there room angerly which made magnus flinch back, an angry Alpha is a dangerous Alpha after all. 

Magnus kept his eyes down in submission and fear, his father never in his 18 years of living hurt him but his inner omega always forced him into obedieonse and submission. He was slitly shaking until he felt his fathers hands around him hugging him tightly to his chest.

" Please Magnus baby just give up already and let's go, I can't leave you alone here. It's dangerous an you are too beautiful for your own good. If an another alpha smelled you and knew there is no alpha grrounding you, they would hurt you .. badly. so let's go please!" pleaded his father.

" But what if they are the once whose going to hurt me ? " wispered magnus, " Alec is an alpha and he already hates me and there is many alphas in the capitel too..I .. I am..m scared dad..d" cried magnus.

" NO !! Alec doesn't hate you darling. he is just preforming his duty as an royal alpha so he is cold and distant but he is kind and caring. Besides, he always protected and cared for you. He is a grown man now, He know what to do" 

Magnus knew then that there is no use in protesting he was going there anyway so he pulled himself from his father's arms and walked out of the room silently and in a defeated way.

And Magnus than prepared himself for whats coming.


	2. Fated mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my new story, I will not despoint like I previously did I promise.  
> Thank you for reading my dears.  
> Also please respect the author and his job he only writes what's in his mind and doesn't force anyone to read because writing have never been with strict rules it's only art after all.   
> Enjoy <3

Magnus dressed in a really soft clothes with a big hat that hided his eyes. He put black smoky makeup around his eyes. He tried to hide as much of himself as he could. He tried to look stronge, confident and unafraid but that seemed almost impossible.

He was afraid and afraid is understatement indeed. Magnus have always been a shy, timid and quite person besides being soft and tiny man which made him more and more desirable. With his looks and personality, half of the alphas in his town desired him and wanted him but the Banes were famous of there anger and strength and Asmedous was the best example to go by.

Magnus never wanted anyone is his life, he found alphas to be scary, violent and disrespectful to omegas and he didn't want to be hurt and treated like a whore so he preferred being alone, they only liked him for his looks and family name anyway.

***

The trip wasn't for too long, it only took them a day to reach the capital, he thought it would take them a week or so, at least he hoped that it would be, but it didn't. 

The carriage's door opened by a servant and his father climbed off and offered his hand for Magnus to climb off too. Magnus thought for a second to ignore it but decided not to.  
He will never embarrasse his father even if he was mad.

The second he climbed off he kept his eyes down out of respect.

" MAGNUS!!! " Screamed a girl. and before he could look up he was taken in a tight hug.   
When he was released he looked into two beautiful bleu eyes.   
Oh my god ! IZZY ! 

" Izzy !! Oh my god look at you !" he blurted out without thinking and hugged her again.   
When he found out his mistake he pulled out in hurry and titled his head down in fear. His was so stupid how could he do that she is a princess for god's sake. He is going to be punished.

" I am s..so sor..rry your..r highness. Forgive m..my stupidity Please!! " Magnus said hurriedly.

After some silence he heared them laughing but he didn't dare look up. his face was flashed red, They ofcourse won't forgive him easly, they will shane him to__

His thoughts were interepted when the queen, Maryse lightwood, herself hugged him with so much softness and kissed his forehead. That's when he looked up and saw all of them looking at him with a sweet smile. 

" Oh Magnus you've become so pretty my dear ! we missed so much" Smiled the queen tenderly. " Now I feel like I got my lost son back.. thank you Asmedous for chosing us to take care of him, It's an honour we will not desepoint you I promise"

" Oh no Maryse, I trust you will take care of him better than I did" 

Magnus was confused really, they were the royal familly yet they were acting like his familly or close friend, even his father didn't use formality with them.

" Sur thing my dear friend" Replied queen Maryse" Now Magnus let's re-introduce you to my family. You've already met Isabelle, she was so exited when she knew about your arrival, she missed you dearly when you left years ago, we all did actually" 

Magnus looked at Izzy and smiled shyly, he honestly didn't know how to act around them anymore but it seemed easier with Izzy. 

" We will have so much fun together magnus I promise.. Omy god I love your makeup " said Izzy excitedly which made Magnus blush. 

" Thank your highness" 

" Oh please it's Izzy to you "

" of course your h.. Izzy " smiled magnus. He was starting to relax when another deep voice cut the converstaion.

" I think you should let our guest rest mother" 

And that's when Magnus saw him after 6 years.

Alexander Lightwood.

He stood there in all his alpha glory. Bleu like sea eyes hard and unforgiving. Head held high.. hands behind his back. tall and masculin all clothes in black like the night.

He was really scary. 

and when there eyes met, something weird happened, it was like the world stopped moving, he felt his heart stop beating for a second, it was only the two of them standing there facing each others.

Magnus felt like his body was burning up and his heart my burst out of his chest and he started feeling dizzy.

And then he knew it, it was clear as the sun in a summer day.

He saw Alexander's eyes widening at the realization too.

Alexander Lightwood is his fated mate, then Magnus felt his eyes shut and all he saw before he blacked out was Alexander running to him and then he blacked out.

****

6 years ago, Alexander Lightwood loved Magnus bane so much and with every fiber of his being and considered him a friend or more.. until he presented an alpha and everything changed.

He was named the heir to "Idris kingdom" throne and it was so much to handle so he drifted away from his siblings and his friend Magnus and decided it was the right time to grow up and act like an adult for the sake of his kingdom.

But after a while he started looking at Magnus in a different way, although they was still considered children, but his inner alpha was pulling him towards Magnus in every inappropriate way and it scared the shit out of him because Magnus will never forgive him if he found out about his sick thoughts.

So he started acting in a cruel and mean way with his friend, it was really so much because Magnus have never hurt him in anyway.   
At the contrary even, he was always nice and good to everyone, he has a heart made of gold.

Yet Alec, in a way of protecting his heart, started hurting those around him that care deeply for him and tried pushing them away as far as he could only to hide his vulnerability and act like a true Alpha and it was Magnus who suffered the most of this behavior because in the last day they saw each others Alec did a horrible and unforgivable thing that broke Magnus's heart into pieces.

And after that Alec was never the same..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave cmts so I can know your opinions.
> 
> Feel free to put suggestions below.
> 
> Thank you <3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goes again :p

The first time their eyes met Alec felt his heart stop beating, his skin on fire and his brain going to explode any second..

He never in his life thought about finding his fated mate, it was very rare and complicated,"Once finding the fated mate, thou shale not live without thy nor mate another", yet here he was standing in front of his fated mate. 

For the first time in his life Alec didn't know what to say or how to act. He was always.. always! on point, following the rules and doing his duties perfectly. yet here he was shocked and un-moving.

He saw Magnus and only him standing facing him w those eyes confused just like him and in spite of a second he saw his eyes flattering shut and his body shivering and then without a second thought he run to him with every fiber of his being and catches him in his arms before he reached the ground. 

" Oh my god !! Magnus !! " 

" Magnus !! " 

...   
Alec herd those screams yet the only thing he could see was the body in his arms and the face of the only person he never wanted to get close too.

and yet reality came crashing hard into his mind realizing everything he spent years trying to avoid.

Magnus is his fated mate.

Magnus is his omega. 

Magnus is his supposed to be husband.

He is supposed to spent the rest of his life with this person, with Magnus fucking bane.

Fuck my life.

***

" oh my god Alec, Magnus is your mate !!" Said Izzy excitedly.   
They were all standing in Alec's room with Magnus tackled into the bed and a doctor checking on him.

" In my life, I've always thought Magnus will stay alone yet here he is with his fated mate, who I might add, a really respectful alpha" Said Asmedous while patting Alec's shoulder proudly," I trust you will take care of him Alec and I am sur he's gonna be fine with you here" 

" It's such a great coincidence to have your son as my son's mate" smiled Maryse at her friend " Back then Magnus still didn't present that's why we didn't figure such a thing years ago but here is the faith getting them back together. " 

Everyone was happy for them, yet Alec never said a word to respond, he was angry, confused, frustrated and many emotions all at once.

There happy conversation was cut off by a whimper coming from the bed.

Magnus woke up and opened his eyes to many happy eyes. and then reality come crushing into his mind, Alec is his fated mated and they are supposed to marry by the law. 

Shit. 

Isn't Alec supposed to hate him, how can they marry then ? what if he will be softer, more gentle with him now? That's gonna be great because Magnus is afraid that Alec still hate him and___ 

" Oh Magnus are you okay?? " Rushed his father to his side checking him with his eyes.

" Yes fathe..rr, don..'t wor..ry" mumbled Magnus. 

He is still tired after the choke his inner omega got after finding his mate.  
He searched with his eyes yet he couldn't find Alec in the room. 

" Son, I am truly happy for you.. but now I have to leave, it will be a long journey .." 

" NO!! papa stay one more day please! " Screamed Magnus out and jumped to his father's chest.   
Asmedous laughed and patted the omega's head tenderly.

"oh my sweet boy, I really should leave but here you are with your mate nothing is gonna happen my dear now get back to sleep.. I will get back as fast as I can I promise" 

And with that his father left him there.. alone.

*** 

" Maggie.. you okay ? " 

Magnus titled his head up and found Izzy and Jace staring at him softly while he cried silently for his father's leaving. 

" come on Maggie, stop crying, you still didn't give me the hug I waited for" Said Jace.

Jace has always had a soft spot for Magnus, he might be hard, cocky and un soft on the outside but Magnus manged to bring the best in him and Jace always loved Magnus so much as did Izyy.   
They were both betas so they didn't have that hard look in there eyes when they looked at him. 

Magnus reached out and rapped his hands around the betas neck and hugged him tightly.

" I missed you Jace" whispered Magnus.

" I missed you too buddy, we all did .. " whispered Jace back and brushed the tears from Magnus's eyes.

They sat there, the two betas and the omega, in Alec's room which Magnus didn't even know to whom it belonged and talked and laughed too much until it got late and they left to their rooms so their little omega had enough sleep and rest which he actually needed more then anyone. 

**  
Magnus stared at the walls and the room for the first time and it was beautiful room, he thought it was his but it didn't and he only figure that out when the door bursted open with a loud bang which made him flinch back.

It was Alec and he was pretty much angry. 

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! " Screamed Alec at him with his alpha voice.

Magnus whimpered and backed down to the wall, scared and shivering.  
He kept his eyes down and felt his tears slip but he didn't dare brush them off.  
He thought maybe Alec was just was angry because of something else but that was wrong as he felt a hand dragging him from his elbow and he was thrown rather harshly to the ground on his left shoulder which made him yelp in pain. 

" WHO DO YOU THINk YOU ARE TO STAY IN MY ROOM, WHORES LIKE YOU SHOULD BE THROWN OUT ! "   
And with that the door was slammed shut and he was left alone in the hallway.   
Magnus felt like his life just shattered down, he thought that everything is gonna change now that he Alec is his fated mate but it was rather an unpleasant difference.

In all his life he have never been hurt physique-ly like this, his father never touched him and no one dared to. But today Magnus felt like it was only the binning of his misery.

He curled onto the cold floor and kept his head down with tears streaming silently until he fallen asleep in front of Alec's room . 

***

Izzy herd her brother scream outside, she wore her clothes and walked to Jace's room asking him to accompany her. 

They never expected what they just saw.. Magnus was sprawled on the floor in front of Alec's room snoring lightly .

For god's sake it was too cold to sleep on the floor. 

And that's how they knew that Alec was not accepting his mate, they didn't dare question him out of fear so Jace picked Magnus up and together they took him to Izzy's room

In the morning there will be a really serious conversation to be had.

***   
Magnus opened his eyes again to the sun coming from the window. he looked around and found him self in a beautiful room .. again. 

He freaked out and tried to get up only the find him self surrounded by Izzy and Jace snoring softly. 

So they were the once who brought him here, at least he didn't spent the night on the floor. 

For the first time in his life Magnus didn't know what to do. he was alone, his father left and his mate hats him, he probably would end up beaten to death if he pissed Alec off so the best way to not get him self killed is to not meet Alec.

He didn't know why life would turn up on him like that. he was happy and know, in wasn't even tow days yet here he is with bruised shoulder, broken heart and no where to sleep. He felt alone and scared because no one will protect him because the one who was supposed to do that is the only one that keeps hurting and that's not fair for god's sake. 

It his fucking Fated alpha how can someone hate their fated alpha, their are supposed to be soulmates but Magnus guessed that he isn't lucky even in such a thing 

How did he even reach this level, Alec was innocente before , why did he change so much? why is he like this ? 

And Magnus mind took him again to the time where Alec truly broke his heart.

+++++FLASH BACK +++++

 

" Izzy did you find him?" Asked Magnus urgently.

It was his last day here and he said goodbye to everyone except for Alec how doesn't seem to be found.

"No Maggie I am sorry" Said Izzy sadly.

"I think I might know where he is" said Magnus and run away to the stables and like he guessed Alec was here.

..

" Alexander" whispered Magnus.

Alec turned around and looked Magnus with a glare and decided not to answer.  
He kept his eyes focused on the horse in front of him and when he felt Magnus approaching him with nervous steps he turned to him and decided to leave before Magnus had the chance to say anything. 

As he brushed past him, Magnus grabbed Alec from his wrist and pulled him closer to give him a hug.

Alec was surprised yet he stood their without moving.

" Alexander, I don't know why you hate me but I am so sorry if I did something wrong, just please Alec don't hate me anymore" 

Magnus was crying silently on his friend's chest and Alec was standing their motionless yet he felt like his heart is breaking to pieces by what he is going to do now.

He grabbed Magnus by his arms and pushed him away but not enough to make him fall.

" I am the alpha and you are only some trash that have to be removed, your place isn't here, it's in some whorehouse or something and you never EVER get to call me by my name again, It your highness to such person like you, do you understand?"

Magnus felt a horrible pain in his chest, he felt like he might die from the pain. This is by all means the worst day in his life. The only person he considered special is literally hate him and despises his existence. he was silent until a harsh yell brought him to reality again.

"DO YOU UNDRESTAND?!" yelled Alec.

"Ye..e..s you..r highnes..ss"Whimpred Magnus silently.

And then alec stormed out knowing that this is the last time he's gonna see this beatifull soul.

He kept saying trying to convince himself 'this has to be done', ' this is for the best'. 

And yet he knew deep down that is wasn't.

++++ END OF FLASH BACK+++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for more tears :'(   
> Leave cmts so I can know your opinions.
> 
> Feel free to put suggestions below.
> 
> Thank you <3.


	4. (you'll never be) my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally here sorry for everyone who waited for me.   
> But life dragged me away from my malec.   
> My friend aka class mate got married, can't you believe it she's only 20 :/ but she's gonna live in PARIS so there is that XD
> 
> Anyway more tears go ahead and read ,,

Magnus stayed in bed waiting for those tow idiots to wake up.. It's been an hour already since he wake up and couldn't go back to sleep.. his shoulder is sore and bruised and his heart is shattered.

He is already lost, he can't even remember one bad thing he ever done to deserve this. to deserve Alec.

He only have to live with his fait now and accept what life has pushed into his way, he is an omega after all, he doesn't have a say in all of this and besides this is the royal family and Alec is the heir, even if run objected or fought he can't stand against him he probably would kill him in a mere second.

He felt really tired already, exhausted even, the only way he can survive is by avoiding the prince as much as he can and not getting on his nerve, he may have a chance in life that way.

Isabelle stirred awake and found Magnus leaning on the headboard staring into nothing.  
last night wasn't nice for this innocent soul. he found his mate, his father left and his alpha refused him already and that't not something commun to happen like ever.

Magnus felt eyes staring at him and found Izzy already awake starring softly at him so he smiled back at her.

" morning princesse" whispered the omega quietly.

" morning Mags " whispered Izzy back.

"can't you both be more quite!" groaned Jace hiding his face under the pillow.

Izzy and Magnus laughed softly until the were interrupted by a knock on the door.

The queen enterd the room smiling and soon it vanished when she saw that Magnus wasn't in Alec's room but in Izzy's

The trio informed her of what happened last night, although Magnus didn't need to speak much as the two betas already heard everything so he just kept his head down trying to not make the matter worse.

the queen ordered a doctor to check on Magnus and he informed them that it wasn't serious bruise just a scratch.

the queen was fuming, how could Alec treat Magnus like that ? how could he dishonor, disrespect him like that?

they were interrupted by Alec bursting into the room like usual although he was calm this time.

"Mother"

The queen was shocked by his calmness and Magnus was scared out of his heart. he tried to hide behind Izzy so he won't be noticed but Alec saw him nonetheless.

"You, come here" said Alec to Magnus, and although he was literally shivering he steeped in front of his mate keeping his head down, it was his inner omega that forced him into obedience.

Alec stepped closer to him and he thought that he was gonna hit him so he flinched back in fear. but Alec only stood there and then said.

" I don't care what you do in this castle as long as you don't come in my way, you are no one here and you never will be so know your place and don't whore around this a castle you have to respect it and you will leave as soon as your father come, do you understand ?''

" Alec wtf man ?! " said jace.

" Alec just stop okay ?" said izzy also.

" How dare you Alec!!" screamed the queen but they all shut up when they heard Alec growl.

"ENOUGH!"yelled Alec

Magnus was shocked. his heart broke more and more with every word the alpha said. he now became convinced that they will never become one no matter what the stars wants them to be. his alpha hates him and that's it.

He didn't let his tears slid until the other man stoped by the door and whispered the last words.

" And by the way Omega I will never in my life consider you  _MY_ omega "

and by that he closed the door behind him and left only silence and tears in the omega's eyes.

  
****

After he threw the omega out Alec slid down on the door breathing hard and fast god what is happening to him why is he acting like this.

He have never treated an omega like this or disrespected any omega in the hole castle this rage that eating him out is only coming when he is with Magnus , with his fated mate.

What is wrong with him ?

WHY IS HE LIKE THIS ?

This is his fated mate, his omega, his Magnus.

Why is he losing his senses in front of him.

He began crying hard until he drifted to sleep on the floor.

And when the morning came out again that rage is still there it's like it's stuck in his throat, completely controlling him and by that he stood up and marched towards were he could find Magnus, he have to keep him away.

****

  
The room was silent until the queen rapped her arms around Magnus and rocked him back and forth and by that he broke down sobbing hard into her chest.

" why does h..hee hate me? w..why?? " asked Magnus crying

" he'll come around baby I promise." Answered the queen and dragged him to the bed where he were surrounded by izzy and jace hugging him too.

  
The queen ordered food into the room while he was resting there, they didn't left him since morning they all were there for him supporting him although he was not their family but they considered them one. because they proved to be one. they shared stories and laughed on some trying to forget this horrible day, Magnus also had the pleasure to meet jace's fiancee and the youngest lightwood, max.

  
He kept his tears from falling in hope that everything that happen since he come will change or became better, he was always the hopeful person and he'll keep his hopes up for a better days.

They may come.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait for me i'll not take too long this time I promise <3


	5. heat..shock..force..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again..   
> To some of the people that's reading this, English is not my Mother language so b more gentle or fly away for god's sake.
> 
> I hate when people do these hurting cmt, I am trying, i really am 
> 
> ** 
> 
> ENjoy <3

Days passed by normal and by normal means that, surprisingly, prince Alec didn't come in Magnus's way not even once which made Magnus breath easier.

he surly got a talent in avoiding the alpha as he soon discovered the whole castle and every hallway and his room that the queen personally chose for him was far away from the alpha and pretty much majestical which the omega appreciated with all his heart.

He was relieved of course but not quietly happy, he didn't know why, maybe because Alec's word are still affecting him in every way or maybe because of the disappointment he had after everything that happen between them he didn't know, all he was feeling is a ache in his heart that makes want to hide, cry or maybe run away and get him self killed by some wild animal.. in moments like this he secretly wished that ..

Needless to say Magnus become like a ghost in the castle going out only if the two betas, little max or the queen dragged him out by force or for meals which he quite often dismissed trying hardly to keep Alec satisfied by his disrepairance .

It was better this way, no hurtful words nor actions. He was doing what the prince asked him to do, stay away. He was very much aware of the weight loss and the dark bangs under his charming eyes but make up and clothes can cover everything, also he doesn't need to bother another Lightwood by his existence now does he ? 

Anyway, he was lying in he bed like usual trying to pass the day in his little babble. although this day he was feeling different like some aches in his body and he was sweating a lot which he as usual dismissed.

But after an hour the pain become harder and he couldn't keep quite anymore. 

And than it hit him.

He is in HEAT !! 

HOW can it be !?!? 

IT's still too far for his net heat! 

And Magnus screamed in pain.

 

**** 

 

The queen was seating with the two bets and wolves healer discussing what is the matter with the prince Alec.

It was a secret meeting of course because if the prince himself heard of this, God knows what would he do.

"okay you majesty I think i know what's the problem here" said the healer after the queen and her children explained the whole situation to her.

" what is it please tell us" said izzy.

" umm.. it's quite complicated to be honest but to make it easier these actions and reactions of the person comes of a very deep regret that formed with the years, situations like these don't happen often almost not at all. me my self witnessed it one time and it mostly happen to very strong alphas. and i think that the inner alpha of Alec has been bottling many emotions towards his omega even before they discovered the fated thing, that led his inner alpha to a sort of rejection and shock and it may end up in him hurting his omega thinking that he want to so to sum up i think the prince was in love with his omega even before everything and he denied himself which caused this mess" 

The silence fell in the room like ice, everyone was shocked and confused. but then the queen broke the silence.

"How can we stop him from destroying him self and his omega !?"

" I don't know, but the alpha has such behavior out of shock so maybe if he gets another shock or something bigger than what he got he would wake up from it." 

 

***

Alec was seating in the meetings room, many people were talking but he was not into it.

these past days were different. he saw Magnus almost once or twice and he always run away. he should be glad or happy or relieved but he was none of those he kept feeling this hole in his chest and it was suffocating him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a guard running to them.

" Sir Mrs.bane is screaming in pain. we couldn't enter because he is .. umm .. " 

Those words felt like an arrow in the heart, something in Alec woken up upon hearing the guard speaking about Magnus.

His Magnus.

He didn't let him finish because he was already out of the room running towards the omega.

***

 

Magnus's inside was burning like literately, his bain was on fire. every time his heat comes he got a very special and powerful potion to sub-do the pain and by being closer to an alpha like his father and the help of healers the omega got throw every heat without dying or losing his virginity to some alpha he didn't know. It's rare for an omega to get threw heats without an alpha to fuck him senseless without dying but Magnus would chose death over a strange alpha touching him so his father has to look for old potions and great healers to help his beloved son.

But now, he was in misery. everything ached and he can fell silk drip down his thighs and his screams only got louder and louder by the pain. 

He can fell movement besides him but he can't open his teary eyes he can only scream and moan in pain waiting for his death because even if he has a strong potion, he has no alpha to hold him.

Alec will never get closer to him, he will never touch him .

He will only watch from afar as Magnus died in pain.

**** 

The queen heard screams so she run out of the room with Izzy and Jace close behind to figure out what's happening only to find out that Magnus was in a heat . she was shocked and when she reached Magnus's room she found Alec standing facing the room with lost stare. 

She marched besides him and entered the room. 

Magnus was lying on the bed clenching his stomach with a hand and the sheets with another. he was sweating and crying and the air was mixed with his silk. she was even more surprised that Alec didn't take him already.

He was his fucking alpha and he only stood there and stared.

She quickly called for the healers and luckily one of them has a potion to make the pain go but not powerful enough to make it throw it without an alpha.

Maryse made up her mind and marched towards Alec. she has a plan and she hoped it will succeed.

" Alec that's your omega lying there and he needs you, you have to help" 

silence.

" Alec he is hurt and he has no one" pleaded the queen. 

Silence.

" Alec you are his alpha !!you have to be there for him!! " screamed th queen.

The only respond she got was Alec turning his back to her and marching away. okay this is it.

" ALEC! IF YOU DON'T HELP HIM! I WILL REQUEST ANOTHER ALPHA!! " 

And with that Alec stoped walking. okay that's a start. 

" If you are not able to help then maybe another alpha has the desire to touch such a beautiful omega, to hold him, kiss him, be there for him, smelling him, marking hi__" 

''ENOUGH" growled Alec and turned back to his mother marching besides her and into the room and by that he closed the door and Maryse sights in relief. 

***

Alec's head went numb when he reached the omega's room.

Magnus was in heat.

He couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't react.

He just stood and stared at the omega lying there in pain.

and he felt the dark creep his heart again eating his inside and doing the opposite of what he wanted until the word " Another Alpha" hit him in the gut. and by that a special force made him march back into the room, take his omega in his arms and whispering soothing words in to his ear.

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait for me babies. <3


	6. Run Magnus run ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my friend .. long time no chapiter hhhh   
> I am really sorry for taking too long to post a chapter so here is a long one <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. <3

Magnus woke up to the streaming light from the window. the atmosphere was so calm and relaxing.. he wanted to always be like this without any sadness in the world.

He lied there relaxed and content until he remembered what happened last night and he opened his eyes in shock. he turned around and found Alexander sleeping peacefully beside him.

Alec didn't let him die, he actually hugged him last night and helped him passe his heat without even having sex with him.

Their faces were so close and Magnus can see all the details of his mate's face. he was by all means beautiful.

He slowly touched his cheek tenderly an brushed under his eyes and over his lovely lips. God he never wanted this moment to end like ever. because this moment Magnus felt complete and satisfied for the first time in forever.

He felt tears built in his eyes because he knew this moment will end when Alec will open his eyes.

" God, Alexander I missed you so much.." whispered the little omega " I wish we stayed young, I wish yo never presented, I wish that .." and he broke down sobbing holding his small hand to his mouth to stop the sound from coming out.

he cried and cried and cried and hoped again and again for a better tomorrow.

he snuggled closer to his mate and hid his face in the other's neck and forced himself to go back to sleep.

***

Alec woke up to a body pressed to his chest and too soft little snores. he opened his eyes to find Magnus sleeping like an angel beside him.

Alec felt like crying when he felt that god-awful feeling in his throat coming again in full force he jumped from the bed not missing the way Magnus tried to follow him with his body searching for his warmth but Alec was sure if he stayed he will hurt without even realizing it.. that feeling was killing him, was taking everything good in him. It's like he was cursed so he left the room not looking back. he has to.

***

Magnus woke up again, without alec to hold him this time. he sights in defeat and jumped to take a bath and get rid of this sweat.

When he was finished he dressed up in a white silk shirt and white soft kimono and a black silk pants. he looked beautiful like this.

 

He hoped he could talk to Alexander tonight and maybe figure out what they could do.

As he was about to get out Izzy, Jace and the queen burst in the room with an alarmed look on their faces but they all sighed in relief as they found Magnus standing there unharmed, almost happy?

The queen enveloped him in her warm arms and kissed his hair softly.

" Hey sweety, how are you feeling today? any pain ? " she asked.

" not at all, I am fine actually " he answered shyly.

" Of course your, look at him he can't stop smiling, " IZZY said teasingly and she was right he couldn't he felt like today was a good day.

  
The all went to get breakfast but Alec wasn't there. so Magnus went searching for him in hope to share one nice meal.

He searched for him but couldn't find him so he went to the only place he was sure he would find him in. and alec, of course, was in the stable patting the horse's head.

Magnus approached him hesitantly.

"Alexander... " Magnus whispered.

Alec's back tensed and he stopped what he was doing but didn't answer.

" He..ey alexander..r ? .." whispered Magnus again.

Alec turned around slowly an oh was he angry. he stepped slowly towards Magnus and stopped.

" You don't learn now do you ?'' he asked surprisingly calm>

"W..what ? " asked the other confused.

" Last time we were in this very place I told you to never, ever call me by my name. and what did you do just now ? " he asked again looking intimidatingly in Magnus' eyes.

Magnus was confused and hurt. he really was. he didn't expect a good treatment but he didn't expect this also.

He looked at Alec not knowing what to say or do and before he could do anything he heard Alec say.

" Kneel."

" W.. what ??" asked Magnus in shock. he couldn't even think what to do.

" I said kneel omega" Alec looked angrier now.

But Magnus refused to do so he won't do this like ever .. he wasn't a whore .. he is not like that he--

" I SAID KNEEL "

And before he knew it he was on his knees, shocked. he couldn't breathe. he felt numb. he felt heartache. he couldn't even stand for an alpha's order. even his body betrayed him and in that very moment, he wished he was dead.

He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt all the oxygen leaving his body.

He hated himself

He hated alec.

***

alec let the words flow from his lips like knives. he felt his heartbreak when he saw Magnus on his knees and he wished he was dead before he did this to that pure soul yet he did and now he couldn't stand looking at the omega shivering in that position so he runs back to the castle and left the omega alone.

He ran and ran and ran until he reached his room he entered and fell on his knees beside the bed. he didn't know that he was screaming until he felt his mother's arms around him hugging him hard and whispering sweet words in his ear.

" Mom I am a monster" whispered Alec " I deserve death... "

" No baby don't say that.. just calm down and tell me what's wrong? " she pulled away and looked at him.

" I hurt him, i .. I keep hurting him over and over and over again, why do I keep treating him like that way .. I want to die, god, PLEASE " he screamed again

" Hey .. hey look at me .. alec .. hey ! you are no monster and we all know that and know like the true alpha you are .. you are gonna go find your omega and apologize okay? "

...

" yes .. okay."

***

magnus felt alec leave but didn't dare to open his eyes.

he felt like trash staying here and not moving...

He felt cold...

He felt heartbroken.

Magnus opened his eyes and looked around himself.

This is no home for him. he was always gonna be heartbroken if he stayed here.

he was gonna be tortured, abused, humiliated, dishonored and beaten to death by the end of his stay.

so either he stays here in a total misery or leave and maybe just maybe he gonna be able to find his way back home alive.

The decision is made already.

So he got up looking behind him for one last look of the castle he used to love but now despise and headed to the forest. he is gonna escape this misery.

he ran and ran and ran until his lungs burned. it was at least midday by now so he should rest. he felt scared and afraid. he knew it would at least take him a week to reach his home so he should keep going and not stop.

He was gonna escape and if e couldn't he's gonna kill himself before he let anyone hurt him ever again.

***

" Hey Izzy"

" Oh hey alec"

Izzy was surprised that her brother called her Izzy, he never did, at least not in the past 6 years.

" umm .. did you by any chance saw Magnus? "

" No, the last time I saw him was when he was looking for you.. why "

" I didn't find him and it's been 3 hours now.

"WHAT HO___"

Izzy was cut off by Maia the horse's carer>

" Umm.. sorry your highness but I think Mr. bane has gone to the forest. I saw him running there about 3 hours ago."

"WHAT??" screamed alec.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait for another one soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave cmts so I can know your opinions.
> 
> Feel free to put suggestions below.
> 
> Thank you <3.


End file.
